Give Me A Sign
by Jakarie
Summary: Cade songfic oneshot. Cat is in a coma and Jade has to deal with the reality that she may not wake up.


**So I'm back with another oneshot songfic, I realize I've written nothing but songfics here of late but I cant help it. Music is a huge part of my life (constantly listening to it and I'm a drummer so I'm kind of a music nerd). Jessmi1**** said I should write a multi chap fic. I may sometime but 1. I'm about to lose internet at home due to moving and not being able to afford it for a while and 2. At the moment I'm kind of a oneshot pony (heh) and I've been getting a lot of positive feedback with these (which I greatly appreciate by the way, since I've started writing more and people seem to be enjoying the stories I've gotten a major confidence boost). Anyhoo I'll shutup now and get on the with the story. The song used is Give Me A Sign by Breaking Benjamin.**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. For the last six months than infernal beeping was the most irritating but beautiful sound Jade West had ever heard. Six months of waiting almost day and night by Cat's beside, hoping and even going so far as to pray for some kind of sign of life from the beautiful redhead. Holding Cat's limp hand Jade studied the scars on her own arm from that fateful night. "Six months ago today" said Jade as she looked up and traced Cat's jaw line with her free hand. "Six months ago some drunk bastard damn near crippled me and put you in a coma." Looking down at the metal leg brace Jade still had to wear she thumped it with her finger hearing the small 'ding'. Fighting back tears she scooted closer to Cat and laid her head on her leg and started praying again. She never had been much of a believer in God or any higher power, but if she could get Cat to wake up she'd worship anything at this point.

_Dead star shine_

_Light up the sky _

_I'm all out of breath _

_My walls are closing in _

_Days go by _

_Give me a sign _

_Come back to the end _

_The shepherd of the damned _

Hearing a soft knock at the door Jade sat up and looked at the doctor standing in the doorway to Cat's room. He smiled at Jade and walked in holding his chart. Knowing Jade's disposition by now he got straight to the point. "There's still no change in brain activity, her parents brought up taking her off life support again. Thought I'd inform you ahead of time since you seemed to change their mind last time". Jade let out a humorless chuckle and shook her head. Cat's parents seemed to have been itching to pull Cat's plug since the third week of her coma. A few choice words and threats from Jade convinced them otherwise for the time being. The doctor left the room and Jade looked up at Cat while fighting back tears and said "Come on Kitten, please…..just give me something. Give me any kind of a sign that you're still in there somewhere." Laying her head back on Cat's leg Jade fell into a restless sleep filled with dreams of that night and nightmares about having to attend Cat's funeral.

_I can feel you falling away _

_No longer the lost _

_No longer the same _

_And I can see you starting to break_

_I'll keep you alive _

_If you show me the way_

_Forever - and ever the scars will remain _

_I'm falling apart _

_Leave me here forever in the dark_

Beck Oliver walked into Cat's hostptal room to find Jade sleeping near Cat yet again. Smiling sadly he walked over and scooped Jade up and laid her on the small couch against the wall. They hadn't been in a relationship with each other in over a year. Beck always knew somehow that Jade was in love with Cat. So when she finally confessed her true feelings to him, he simply kissed her on the forehead and said "what ever makes you happy babe." Strangely Beck and Jade had become even closer friends since the break up. Finding a blanket nearby he covered Jade with it and kissed her forehead. Walking over to Cat's bed and taking her hand he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and said "Hey Kit Kat, It's Beck. You really need to wake up kiddo. Andre, Tori, Robbie and I all really miss you. And Jade…despite what she shows people….you're her rock. You always have been." Quickly wiping away tears he composed himself and continued. "I..I'm afraid of what she'd do if you don't wake up." Looking up at the ceiling with a silent prayer he then lifted Cat's hand and gave it a soft kiss before heading to the doorway to find Andre and Tori holding hands with tears in their eyes. They looked at Jade sleeping before silently slipping out of the room.

_Daylight dies _

_Blackout the sky _

_Does anyone care? _

_Is anybody there? _

_Take this life _

_Empty inside _

_I'm already dead _

_I'll rise to fall again _

Jade jolted awake and nearly fell off the small couch she didn't realize she was laying on. Slowing her breathing and looking around the room she gave a small smile and said "Beck must've dropped by." Throwing the blanket off Jade quickly walked to the bathroom to use the toilet and wash her face to wake herself up more. Returning to Cat's bed and sitting in the chair next to it she grabbed Cat's hand and was about to start talking to Cat again when she heard the door open quickly and saw Cat's father stomp in with a determined look on his face. Jade automatically put her typical scowl on her face and waited for Cat's idiot father to say something. After an awkward pause and an obvious growing fear of the young woman in from of him he said "N-Now listen here, that's MY daughter in that bed. A-and I don't care what you say she's not waking up! It's costing us a fortune to keep her on those damn machines s-so you need to just suck it up and let her go." Before Jade could make a rebuttal he all but ran from the room leaving Jade with her mouth hanging open and her nails digging into her palm. Willing herself to calm down she slowly turned to Cat and gently leaned over her to give her a soft kiss on the lips. Resting her forehead on Cat's she softly said "Kitten please…please wake up…."

_I can feel you falling away _

_No longer the lost _

_No longer the same _

_And I can see you starting to break _

_I'll keep you alive _

_If you show me the way _

_Forever - and ever the scars will remain _

_I'm falling apart Leave me here forever in the dark _

~a few days later~

Jade, Andre, Tori, Robbie Cat's parents, Cat's doctor and even Trina all stood around Cat's bed with somber expressions on their faces. Although Cat's parents seemed more impatient than anything. Digging her nails into her own arms Jade closed her eyes in an attempt to fight back the tears she knew were coming. She felt back wrap his arms around her from behind and couldn't hold them in anymore and simply broke down in his arms.

_God help me I've come undone _

_Out of the light of the sun _

_God help me I've come undone _

_Out of the light of the sun _

Checking the brain wave readings one last time the doctor sadly shook his head and awaited confirmation from Cat's parents to proceed. After a curt nod from Cat's father he chanced a quick glance at Jade and almost had to leave the room due to his own heart breaking for the young woman. Looking at the floor for a moment he then walked over to the machine that controlled Cat's breathing.

_I can feel you falling away _

_No longer the lost _

_No longer the same _

_And I can see you starting to break _

_I'll keep you alive _

_If you show me the way _

_Forever - and ever the scars will remain _

As he was reaching for the buttons to shut the machine off he paused a moment out of hesitation. He couldn't place it but something was making him stall for time. After a annoyed grunt from Cat's father he placed his hand on the switch. Suddenly Cat's heart monitor started speeding up just slightly and when Jade looked up she swore she could see Cat's thumb twitch. Resisting her urge to knock the nice doctor away from Cat she slowly walked up behind him and said "Cat…sweetie….can you hear me?" After a few moments of silence Cat's father gave another annoyed grunt and mumbled "lets just get on with it." As soon as he said this a soft moan came from Cat's throat and everyone in the room gasped. Cat's eyes slowly fluttered open and immediately met Jade's. Feeling dizzy and sending a silent thank you to whatever powers may be Jade leaned forward and whispered "Cat?" Cat gave a soft but very distinct smile and in a hoarse and barely audible voice said "Hi Jadey." Being careful of Cat's still vuneralble condition Jade quickly leaned forward and kissed Cat with six months worth of pent up love and worry. After breaking the kiss she leaned close to Cat's ear and said "I love you Kitten, thank you for coming back to me, but I need to ask forgiveness in advance for what I'm about to do" Without giving any explanation and with lightning fast speed Jade turned around and punched Cat's father square in the nose. He dropped like a sack of potatoes on the floor holding his nose and Jade wasn't sure but he thought he was crying. Turning back to Cat she saw Cat smiling at her, that same smile Cat always gave her when Jade did something wreckless or stupid. A smile that was usually accompanied by the words "Jade, you're an idiot sometimes, but I love you"

_Give me a sign _

_There's something buried in the words _

_Give me a sign _

_Your tears are adding to the flood_

_Just give me a sign there's something buried in the words _

_Give me a sign _

_Your tears are adding to the flood _

_Just give me a sign _

_There's something buried in the words _

_Give me a sign Your tears are adding to the flood _

_Forever - and ever _

_The scars will remain _


End file.
